


Burn

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Gay Club, Kissing, M/M, Season 2, Underage Kissing, episode 2x06, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Derek, la minaccia del Kanima e un locale gay. Storia liberamente ispirata alla puntata 2x06, ma con qualche modifica, ovviamente. <br/> Come è ovvio che sia una Sterek, con leggeri accenni Stanny, Sciles, Stydia e Scallison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

La fila si stava esaurendo rapidamente, ormai. Danny era appena entrato nel locale, spazioso ma intimo, pronto per divertirsi e abbandonare nell’alcol tutti i problemi che la rottura col suo ragazzo gli aveva provocato. Chi se ne importava: avrebbe limonato con altri mille ragazzi e basta.  
Non sapeva che quella sera potesse rischiare più di una sbronza.

Un’enorme lucertola, chiamata Kanima, era entrata dal soffitto del locale. Danny non sapeva che quell’orrido muta forma fosse in realtà il suo migliore amico.

Per sua fortuna però, quella sera il giovane aveva dei protettori speciali, che lo avevano seguito fino al locale.  
«Da quando siamo diventati gli angeli custodi di Danny?» chiese Stiles Stilinski, che appena entrato nel locale, avvertì qualcosa di insolito: la presenza femminile, di primo impatto, era pari allo zero.

«Che domanda è Stiles? Noi proteggiamo i nostri amici, soprattutto chi non è un grado di proteggersi da solo... » ribatté Scott infervoratosi e facendosi strada tra la gente, seguito dall’amico che sbuffava.

«Oh, giusto. Perché non ci avevo pensato da solo? Comunque questa storia l’ho già sentita… credo sia il motto di qualche famiglia…».

«Non lo so… prendiamoci da bere e cerchiamo Danny e Jackson, sperando non accada nulla... » decretò Scott, avvicinandosi al bancone del bar.

«Ehi…ma…qui sono tutti uomini…» osservò il licantropo, sconcertato, mentre si sedeva su uno sgabello.  
Aveva ragione: ad un’occhiata più attenta, in effetti, le luci ad intermittenza di mille colori e le macchine del fumo nascondevano solo ragazzi.  
C’erano uomini a torso nudo che ballavano vicini, ragazzi che si strusciavano sui pali, gente che limonava senza pudore.

«Stiles…siamo entrati in un locale gay!» .

«I sensi del lupo hanno colpito ancora una volta, vero?» rispose sarcasticamente l’umano, che era stato avvicinato da un paio di drag queen, parse abbastanza interessate.

«Non sono qui per voi, scusatemi…» ribatté lo Stilinski, allontanando le drag queen, che sbuffarono. 

«Stiles dobbiamo proteggere Danny! Trovarci in un locale gay è parte del piano…basta solo comportarsi normalmente e non si farà male nessuno» .

«Normalmente…oh certo, perché è normale andare alla caccia di una lucertola muta forma che quando diventa umana, metà dei ragazzi qui presenti vorrebbero limonare e che in più è stata fidanzata con la mia cotta di una vita? Oh, certo, io mangio normalità e cereali al mattino, soprattutto da quando ti sei trasformato… ».

«Carte di identità » sbottò il barista, stufo di sentire il chiacchiericcio abbastanza inquietante di Stiles.

I due ragazzi consegnarono le carte, non prima di aver provato a ordinare due birre.

«Birre?Avete 16 anni, non posso darvi dell’alcol. Potreste ordinare due Coca Cola, al massimo…».

«Coca? Rum e coca!» tentò Stiles. 

«Ok va bene, non c’è problema. Due Coca Cola e basta… » buttò lì Scott, frenando la voglia di alcol dell’amico di fianco.  
Non aveva voglia di litigare: l’unico obiettivo della serata era cercare Jackson, evitando una strage.

«Oh, ho trovato Danny! Si sta divertendo con un ragazzo…beato lui…» osservò Stiles, sorseggiando annoiato la bottiglietta di Coca Cola.

Che i ragazzi non avevano pagato?

Un barista biondo e a torso nudo, accennò ad un ragazzo di fronte a loro.

«E’ stato lui ad offrirvele…o meglio, ad offrirtele » disse, indicando Stiles.

Il ragazzo sbiancò, mentre Scott scoppiò a ridere. Stiles aveva ottenuto la risposta che cercava, quando un giorno gli aveva chiesto se i ragazzi gay fossero attratti da lui.

La risposta era sì. 

«Sta zitto » biascicò lui, imbarazzato e nello stesso tempo infastidito.

«Non ho detto nulla…» rispose Scott, continuando a guardarsi intorno e comunque ridendo sotto i baffi.

«Ma l’hai pensato… » obiettò Stiles, voltandosi e cercando di evitare gli sguardi espliciti che più di un ragazzo gli stava lanciando.

L’atmosfera cambiò in un lampo: Scott si drizzò sullo sgabello, avvertendo l’agitazione che pizzicava insistentemente sotto la sua pelle.  
«Fermo. C’è qualcosa che non mi convince… » Scott attivò interamente i suoi sensi; aveva captato un inconfondibile odore di lupo tra i ragazzi. Dato che era vietato far entrare animali nei locali, l’unica soluzione era che…  
«Stiles, stammi vicino. C’è un altro lupo mannaro qui e non so con che intenzioni…».

«Te lo dico io con che intenzioni, Scott. Devo uccidere».  
La voce scura e profonda di un Derek Hale sbucato dal nulla fece quasi rovesciare la coca cola addosso a Stiles.

«No, ancora!» piagnucolò l’umano. Il momento peggiore per incontrare Derek era in un locale gay, con una lucertola assassina in libertà.  
Non che per Stiles ci fossero momenti buoni per incontrare l’Hale. Quando arrivava lui, si presentavano puntualmente i guai.

Stiles si alzò dallo sgabello sul quale sedeva, per fronteggiare l’Alpha guardandolo fisso negli occhi, con il volto ad una decina di centimetri di distanza: «Adesso mi ascolti, mister lupo acido del cazzo, non ho voglia di passare le mie notti ad avere incubi perché tu cerchi di ammazzare una disgustosa lucertola e nel frattempo fai strage di questi ragazzi solo per il gusto di uccidere qualcuno. Divertiti per una volta, anche qua se ti pare. Trova un ragazzo e pomiciate, non mi interessa. L’unica cosa che mi importa è che lasci perdere Jackson. Siamo grandi abbastanza e Scott è forte il giusto per affrontarlo da solo, quindi per favore non immischiarti…».

Derek stette al gioco, anche perché aveva sentito il cuore dello Stilinski battere più velocemente del normale.

La musica, nel frattempo era aumentata di intensità e la gente attorno a loro si muoveva frenetica. 

La vicinanza dei volti di Derek e Stiles rasentava i millimetri ormai e Derek si era stranamente convinto del gesto che stava per compiere.

«Divertirmi, hai detto? Uhm, è una proposta allettante in effetti» rispose il lupo, sbattendo con violenza Stiles sul bancone del bar e sfregando il suo inguine contro quello del ragazzo, che tentò di liberarsi seppur con pochissima forza.

Scott li osservò basito, decidendo di non immischiarsi e dedicandosi alla ricerca di Jackson; più i minuti passavano, meno il Kanima si vedeva o avvertiva da qualche parte.

«Derek, non è il momento di scherzare…» cercò di dimenarsi l’umano, senza risultati. Derek avvicinò ancora di più i loro volti.

«Stiles, Scott! Ragazzi, che diamine ci fate voi qui? Stiles ma… quello non è tuo cugino Miguel? » Danny riconobbe gli amici e si avvicinò, più allegro del solito.

« Ciao Danny! Che sorpresa eh! Ascolta, rimani qua con noi e non mollarci neanche per un attimo, intesi?» ordinò Scott preoccupato, fingendo comunque un sorriso.

«Scott ma quello è suo cugino! Mi spieghi perché sono uno sopra l’altro e sembra abbiano tutta l’intenzione di ballare il tango orizzontale? Non credevo che Stiles fosse…beh, magari ci avrei provato io stesso, anche se non sono uno che ci prova con gli amici…» confidò Danny, mentre di fianco a loro Stiles e Derek improvvisavano una lotta di sguardi perfidi, entrambi glissando completamente sull’apprezzamento segreto della loro vicinanza.

Scott alzò lo sguardo, quasi per maledire il cielo per la situazione assurda nel quale si era trovato, quando un paio di iridi gialle gli rimandarono un’occhiata malvagia dall’alto.

Oh no.

Scott aveva trovato il Kanima e doveva assolutamente impedire che lo fiutasse Derek.

Come poteva inibire i sensi dell’Alpha?

La risposta gli salì spontaneamente al cervello.

“Mi odierà per questo, non mi parlerà per un anno o forse due…ma se mi aiuta, contribuisce a salvare un centinaio di vite innocenti e Jackson. E poi, non può odiarmi più di quando avevo baciato Lydia…” pensò Scott, mentre mandava un messaggio a Stiles e non perdeva il Kanima con la coda dell’occhio. Nel frattempo sfruttando la regola del multitasking, provò anche a distrarre Danny.  
« Sì, insomma, è strano si vedere insieme…Miguel…e Stiles ma sai, non credo siano cugini di primissimo grado. Comunque, ehm…che ne dici di raccontarmi come ti è andata la giornata? » tentennò Scott.   
Che fatica essere un lupo mannaro…

Il cellulare di Stiles vibrò e lui, nonostante la posizione scomoda e qualche acrobazia di troppo, controllò il messaggio senza farsi vedere da Derek: «Kanima avvistato. Distrai Derek, inibisci i suoi sensi…in quel modo. Scusa ».

“Non è poi così faticoso…” ammise Stiles a sé stesso, prima di azzerare la distanza tra le sue labbra e quelle di Derek.  
Non era davvero poi così male, in fondo: quasi gli piaceva, mentre a sorpresa Derek rispondeva al bacio.  
L’unica cosa che lo disturbava erano gli sbuffi di Danny, che era sicuramente attratto da entrambi: l’umano e l’Alpha. I due ragazzi, comunque ignari delle intenzioni di chi stava loro attorno, iniziarono ad approfondire il bacio con più veemenza, entrambi sorpresi dalle rispettive risposte.

Scott li fissò per un attimo, stupefatto: la sua idea di inibire era tirare un calcio nelle parti intime; indurre a bere; meglio ancora lanciare una bottiglia di Jack Daniels in testa.  
Questi erano i “modi” intesi da Scott. Non così….romantico?

Anche se tutto sommato, quando lui baciava Allison, i suoi sensi venivano leggermente inibiti.

Sì ma lui amava Allison. Questa era la differenza.

Scott si allontanò col naso all’insù, dato che il Kanima si stava muovendo rapidamente, dimenticandosi completamente di Danny: il ragazzo, che non aveva voglia di stare a guardare quei due che ormai davano quasi spettacolo, decise di allontanarsi e divertirsi un po’ anche lui.

Scott perse definitivamente il Kanima dopo qualche minuto di osservazione, trattenendo un urlo quando vide più di un corpo agitato per terra.

« Maledizione…» imprecò il ragazzo: non era riuscito ad evitare una strage che aveva purtroppo buone probabilità di accadere e in più aveva notato Derek Hale accanto a lui, con uno sguardo assassino.

«Questa me la paghi Scott! »gli sussurrò, mentre la musica si spegneva di botto e i ragazzi nel locale iniziavano ad urlare.


End file.
